Hillary Clinton (Ultimate America)
Hillary Rodham Clinton was First Lady of the United States (1993-2001), and a U.S. Senator, U.S. Secretary of State (2009-13), and 45th President of the United States (2017-2021). She is the first woman to be elected to the Presidency of the United States. First Lady Clinton was First Lady of Arkansas from 1979-1981 & 1983-1992. She was First Lady Of The United States from 1993-2001. Senator As her husband Bill's presidential administration started to come to a close, Hillary was elected as a U.S. Senator from New York in 2000, defeating Rick Lazio for the seat. 2008 Election In 2008, Hillary Clinton announced her candidacy for president. She ran against many opponents. However, she was mostly head-to-head with Senator Obama (Ultimate America)|Barack Obama]. Obama narrowly snagged the nomination from Clinton. Many rumors surfaced that Obama would choose Clinton to be his running mate. However, Obama ended up choosing Senator Joe Biden. Obama/Biden defeated Senator John McCain of Arizona & Governor Sarah Palin of Alaska in the general election. Secretary Of State In late 2008, President-elect Obama confirmed Clinton would be his Secretary Of State. During her time, a scandal arose involving Benghazi. Obama was re-elected in 2012, defeating Former Governor Mitt Romney of Massachusetts & U.S. Representative Paul Ryan of Wisconsin. However, Clinton chose not to return as Secretary Of State for a second term. She was replaced by Senator John Kerry in early 2013. 2016 Election In early 2015, Hillary Clinton announced her candidacy for president once again. This time she easily won her party's nomination. In 2016, she & her running mate, Martin O'Malley narrowly defeated Former Governor Jeb Bush of Florida & Ben Carson of Maryland. President Of The United States On January 21, 2017, Hillary Clinton was inaugurated as the first female president. Quickly, she was met with much controversy. Many emails that she released to the public included government secrets, the finical crisis got worse to a point where there was a Second Great Depression, the problems with ISIS got worse & just when it seemed all the hype about the Benghazi was dead, more details emerged. In 2018, the already Republican controlled Congress grew stronger. Hillary's approval rating sank to an all time low. 2020 Election Hillary's approval rating was sinking lower & lower & it was getting impossible for Clinton to keep her head above water. Governor Scott Walker of Wisconsin was nominated as the Republican nominee. Not only had Walker survived a recall, but he was now a three term Republican governor in a typically Democratic state & his approval rating as governor was very high. Walker increased his chances for success when he nominated Senator Marco Rubio as his running mate. To make things even worse worse for Clinton, Donald Trump was now running as an Independent & taking away votes from Clinton. Walker defeated Clinton, making her the first incumbent president in almost 30 years to lose re-election. 2024 Election Many political experts speculated that Clinton might run against incumbent President Walker for a second non-consecutive term in 2024. Which would make her the first candidate in over 100 years to do so. In spite of this, Clinton declined. Instead, she decided to endorse her former vice-president, Martin O'Malley. However, O'Malley lost in the biggest landslide since 1984. Category:Conservative America Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Leaders Category:Outdated Articles